


red lip

by amorivenus



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, One Shot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorivenus/pseuds/amorivenus
Summary: Wooseok just thought he might look pretty wearing red lipstick, and so, he decides to try it on.





	red lip

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have five tests tomorrow I should be studying for, but I had a sudden need to write some fluff. Then, the unforgettable image of Wooseok applying lipstick came to my mind and I just had to do it. This isn't fluff, after all, but it's still cute I guess.  
> Rushed and unbetaed, I'm just stress-writing. English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

To be fair, Wooseok was quite a curious guy. He liked the idea of always doing something different and not falling into a routine, although most of the time he was just too lazy to put that to practice. Usually he just tried a new chocolate milk brand and called it a day, but even that had worn off by now: he could probably name every brand with a single sip.

To, once more, be fair, it was also quite difficult to have any time for that when you were a Computer Science major.

To his distress, though, _it_ was right there. Actually, it seemed to be everywhere lately: he had seen the little black package on his bathroom sink, laying on the bunk bed, rolling around on the apartment floor while his roommate chased after it, and now it was just there, on his coffee table, within hand reach, and more, Wooseok was alone.

The Jung, as expected, picked the small cylinder up, the thing almost fading between his long fingers, and analyzed it with feigned inquisitiveness and a tad bit of disdain for show, even though he already knew very well what it was and no one was really watching him – the boy was alone, for crying out loud. He turned it around on his hand a few times before slightly pressuring the tip up with his thumb, not even noticing the way his breath slightly caught on his throat as he did so. The thing opened with a muffled pop, and he slid his fingers down, unconsciously licking his lips as he rolled the base of the object, bringing the red, creamy substance to surface.

Wooseok stared at the lipstick as if the thing would grow eyes any second and stare back at him, gulping harshly and wondering to himself why he had the article of makeup, as if he didn't already know.

The lipstick belonged to Shinwon, one of his two roommates. Shinwon worked as a model, which meant most of his jobs required makeup, all kinds of it. Honestly, Wooseok was used to it – or he had thought so –, until the day the man left their shared bedroom with a bold red lip, desperately asking where his keys had gone and blurting out about being late. Wooseok remembered very clearly raising his head up from his books and fixing his glasses before his eyes focused on the boy's lips. He recalled mumbling something allowing the other borrow his, and then he left in a hurry, thankfully soon enough not to notice the taller's fixation.

He lowered his hand before getting up and headed straight for the bathroom, where he placed the stick on a shelf and initiated another staring contest, this time with his own reflection in the mirror. Wooseok saw a high nose, a strong jawline, dark hair that almost covered his eyes now and the shadow of dark circles under them. Not any soft features or feminine traces, really. But what if...? The boy lowered his eyes to the red little thing that had been making him restless for a couple of weeks. Yeah, he was big, he knew that, thanks a lot! But maybe he could also be... _pretty,_ couldn't he?

He took a deep, final breath and reached for the lipstick, getting as close as possible to the mirror and putting it on without further thought. He was too focused on doing a good job, applying it delicately, with as much precision as he could.

"It's done", he thought, putting it down and taking a moment to look at himself. God, and he looked _good_. He felt good, too. He rubbed his lips against each other to spread the product while batting his eyelashes and tried a few different angles, testing out his new look, even daring to wonder how it would look like with the earrings Hui had gifted him a few months ago. He could barely keep in his smile.

Wooseok was feeling _beautiful_ – and bold –, and as such, he decided he would go for it. It was right there, in the exact middle of the way from the bathroom to his room that the door to the apartment opened, and Hui popped up from behind it with his hands full of bags, still talking to Shinwon, who was right behind him. Wooseok froze on the spot.

Hui was the first to notice him – and his lips.

– Hey, Wooseokie! We're just back from grocery shopping. You look great, by the way! – He said, with a smile, and happily went back to whatever topic Shinwon and he were talking about.

That caught Shinwon's attention, and the model looked up from the bags he was carefully depositing on the kitchen top with interest. When he caught sight of the lipstick, he pouted and raised his eyebrows slightly, nodding his head in an expression of approval before going back to focusing on the oldest of them.

The youngest felt his shoulders relaxing as his ears went as red as his mouth.


End file.
